


Just Another Thursday

by pamela_m



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, I also have not watched the last 10 episodes only batcat scenes because college, Slightly AUish, Some Fluff, Some angst, but just because it took me too long to write and things are a bit different on the show lol, post 4x16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamela_m/pseuds/pamela_m
Summary: After coming across information she shouldn't have, Selina goes to Bruce to warn him of what's coming for him. Of course, not everything goes as Selina intended to and they found themselves stuck in a situation they wouldn't be if Bruce had just listened to Selina the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to go up after 4x16 and before 4x17, but the fic got longer and took me two weeks longer to write. I also decided to split in three parts because no one wants to read a 10k one shot. I'll try to edit the next two parts as quickly as I can, hopefully before the next episode comes out. 
> 
> PS: This is my first ever fic and english is not my first language. If you see any terrible mistakes, I'm sorry in advance, but please let me know. Thank you!

It had been two days since she helped Bruce find Jerome and tried to shoot him at the diner. She was sure Bruce had spent this whole time either looking again for Jerome or gathering information on how to make him go back to Arkham. Yes, she was worried about him, but at the same time, she was still frustrated on how he always managed to be a jerk. Two nights ago that happened two times. One when Bruce kicked her out of his car when she said some harsh truths in his face and the second time when she came to help him and he did not let her finish the job. So yeah, she decided not to be bothered by thinking of him anymore.  
But that didn’t last long, Selina was walking the familiar streets of the Narrows during the morning going for her sporadic grocery “shopping” when she noticed something unusual: a few new vehicles and a couple of weird dudes on the outside of a abandoned building. Yes, a lot of people lived in abandoned buildings here, but they didn’t look like anyone from the region.  
They’ve probably spotted her by now, so she just continued walking pretending to ignore them. Once she turned the next corner, her curiosity got the best of her, and she made the way back to the old building by the next alley. Always making sure no one was seeing her and keeping her face covered in case someone did, Selina made her way inside the building. As she suspected, something was going on. The building was a industrial one, probably a factory before, it was big, tall, but with a lot of metal structure for her to hide behind it and on top of. She noticed in of of the corners half a dozen people being kept hidden behind several crates far from the main area, they were definitely hostages, and only a couple of them seemed too still to be conscious.  
It was a big place, so she followed the sound of voices she could hear and after a couple of meters she recognized the loudest one as Jerome’s. She hid herself atop of the inside structure, near the ceiling and observed.  
“The police will find us if we stay here.” Said a tall bald man loudly, like he was repeating something he had already said before.  
“That’s WHY we need to go to them.” Said another one with a hat bigger than his head.  
“We are not staying here or going to the police, that’s not why we left, at least not yet.” Jerome said. He was walking around zigzagging in front and behind of the other people who were sitting. “We left to go to the people, recruit them, kill them, cause fear, control Gotham. Not to waste our time with the GCPD.”  
“My plan is ready to be put in motion whenever needed.” Informed a fourth guy with bag mask over his face.  
“SEE! That’s initiative, that’s what we want, people to come forward with ideas to do what we came here to do.” Jerome seemed happy as ever.  
“I will need assistance however, the production is big.”  
Jerome let out a loud cry of happiness with sounds Selina had never heard someone make before. “Big guy!” He pointed. “Go with him. NO! You know what? Everyone go with him. This will be our priority this morning, this is what we are going to do.”  
“What about the people in the back?” Asked the big guy.  
“What about them? I don’t know, just kill them on your way out.” Jerome seemed indifferent.  
“And where will YOU be going, may I ask?” Hat guy was curious.  
“I have some personal business to solve, you see, this rich kid has being nagging me for the last few days. I need to stop him. Or maybe not.” He seemed to consider something. “Maybe I should let him come to me and make sure he watches with us as the entire city goes mad!” Hat guy and Jerome started laughing at the same time, as if already imagining that the situation was the best thing they ever imagined.  
“No, really, I need to take care of the kid.” Jerome got serious once again and then, again, started laughing thinking about it.  
Selina didn’t stay any longer, she knew he was talking about Bruce, she was out of the mad house before Jerome stopped laughing and continued talking once more. She wasn’t concerned with the rest of the people of Gotham, not at this moment. Selina wasn’t thinking, she was just running. And as soon as she slowed down her pace to think, she could see the Wayne manor far ahead of her. She wasn’t going to help Bruce, of course, but she needed to tell him somehow that that freak was coming for him. Right? Right.

She considered pressing the button on the front gate, Bruce had mentioned the other day how he had apologized to Alfred, so the butler was going to pick up. But them she decided not to, she didn’t know how much Alfred agreed with Bruce’s night activities anymore or even if he knew what the kid was doing the past week. She also considered knocking the front door, but there was a car she didn’t recognize parked in front of the house.  
She went for the study and heard Jim Gordon’s voice. It must have been his vehicle at the front. The only entrance she could think of to the manor without being noticed by anyone but the person she wanted to talked to was the one straight to his room. That’s why now she had climbed the columns that lead her to the second story balcony. Bruce’s door was locked, but that wasn’t a problem, a few seconds later she was in it and locking it from the inside.  
Selina looked around and the room was perfectly organized, except for the closet door open. The bed was made, considering the time, either Bruce had woken up early and Alfred had already come up here, or he didn’t spent the night at his bed at all. But she didn’t need to think long about that because the next thing she saw was Bruce leaving his bathroom, he had just showered and was buttoning up his shirt.  
“Selina, what are you doing here?” He seemed curious, but not really surprised she had break in, she had being doing that for years.  
“I need to tell you something. Is about Jerome.” Selina decided not to stall, she could see Bruce was in a hurry and she wasn’t exactly in the mood to chitty chat either. But before Bruce could answer there was a knock at the door.  
“Master Bruce, are you ready? I know we had a long night,” Alfred was speaking a little lower know “but making detective Gordon wait it’s not going to help.”  
“I’ll be out in a minute!” Bruce called while making sure his door was locked from the inside. He them made his way to Selina who was on the other side of his room. “What about Jerome?”  
Selina was still looking at the door as if Alfred was going to hear them. “He was at the Narrows today with a bunch of other creeps” She was practically whispering “and the other ones are going to do something that I didn’t really stick around to find out, but Jerome made pretty clear he was coming after you today. He said something about making you watch as Gotham goes crazy or something along those lines, I don’t remember the specifics. He’s just pissed that you are messing with him.” She decided not to them him about Jerome considering just waiting for Bruce to go to him, from what she had seen, that was a secondary opition.  
“Good.” Bruce answered faster than Selina was expecting. “If he is bothered is because I’m in the right way.”  
“Bruce, I’m serious. He will be after you.”  
“I’m serious too, let him come.” Then, as if thinking over what Selina had said, Bruce continued “Who was with him, what part of their plan did you hear?”  
“I don’t know who they were, they-” Selina was cut with another knock at the door.  
“Bruce? Can I come in? Something came up at the GCPD and I gotta go, but I really need to talk to you before that, it will only take a minute.”  
Bruce considered Gordon’s words for a second, then raised his finger insinuating Selina to stay put and quiet where she was in the corner of the bedroom near the window. Bruce walked to the door and opened positioning himself in the doorway, but still holding the actual door not to open and show the inside of is room.  
“Detective Gordon, I’m sorry to make you wait.”  
“It’s ok, you are here now. Is everything ok?” Gordon asked noticing Bruce not letting go of the door.  
“Everything is fine, I just didn’t have a good night sleep. Also, Alfred, do you know where my navy tie is? I couldn’t find it in here.” Bruce was only coming home to sleep every night, he didn’t know where anything was anymore.  
“Oh, I must have left it in the other room, I’ll fetch it right away, Master B.” Alfred started walking past Gordon down the corridor.  
“Thank you!” Bruce said and them turned to the detective. “So, what can I help you with?”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Maybe not, not that I don’t want you to, it’s just that the room is a mess.” Bruce gripped even more to the door.  
“Ok, well, you know about the break out of Arkham earlier this week right?”  
“Of course, is all over the news.”  
“Exactly, and you are also aware that Arkham is a hideout for Indian Hill, a branch of Wayne Enterprises.” Bruce knew some people at the GCPD like Gordon and Lucius knew about the connection between Arkham and Wayne Enterprises, but he still didn’t like to hear that aloud. He always had a bad feeling about it. “I’m having trouble with some of the workers from Arkham giving the police information about how the inmates escaped - Is someone in there?” Gordon stopped talking about the main subject after a noise came from inside the room, as if someone had bumped into something.  
“No, no, please continue.”  
Before Gordon started talking again, another bump.  
“Bruce, this is a ongoing private police investigation. I can not talk to you about it if someone else is listening.”  
“It’s ok! No one outside this house will know.” Bruce was now going into the corridor and closing the door behind him. But Gordon was not stupid.  
“Bruce.” Gordon warned as he pushed the door and walked past the boy. Bruce turned around and somehow Selina had managed to mess up his bed, her hair and take off her jacket. She was now putting her boots back on and he didn’t even know when she had taken them off either.  
“Sorry, sorry.” She started speaking as she standed up from the bed and took her leather jacket from the floor. “I didn’t mean to listen. I’m not telling anyone nothing because I didn’t listen anything.” Of course she was lying and both Jim and Bruce knew that, but the later still found funny how Selina created such a situation out of nowhere just so Gordon would feel uncomfortable and eventually let her go without asking questions.  
“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come in.” Gordon was the one apologizing now and already making motion to leave back to the corridor.  
“It’s ok, I’m going out anyway.”  
“Selina!” Bruce glared at her the moment she said she was leaving, he wasn’t sure she would, but they still hadn’t finish talking.  
“I’m leaving, but I’m gonna eat first, that should give you guys plenty of time.” Selina smiled at Bruce as she put on her jacket. Of course she would be waiting where the food is.  
“Master Bruce, here is your tie.” Alfred said and he was coming in to the room. But them he stopped just a step after the door. “Miss Kyle… I didn’t know you were stopping by too.”  
“Me neither, but hey, now that you are here, did you by any chance cooked eggs this morning and were there any left?”  
“Well, there were no eggs made this morning, but I can cook you some right know if you like.” Alfred wasn’t sure what the girl was doing there, but when was he really sure of what was going on between her and Bruce? He decided just to go along with them.  
“You’re the best Alfred.” Selina smiled a sincere smile at the butler “See you around, Gordon.” Selina them left the room giving Bruce the I’ll be waiting glance.  
“Off I go them.” said Alfred to both men still in the room. “Your tie, Master Bruce.” He handed the accessory before following Selina.  
“So,” Bruce cleared his throat to get Gordon’s attention. “Arkham, Indian Hill, Wayne Enterprises. Tell me your plan.” He worked on his tie and Gordon started talking again.

When Bruce finally finished discussing with Gordon how he would take a look at the Indian Hill workers list the GCPD had and see if any of them were actual Wayne’s employees or just planted people to help the others escape, he made his way to the kitchen. Selina was at the wooden table eating the scrambled eggs Alfred had made her.  
“Alfred said something about putting things back in order. He said you could call him if needed.” Selina saind between bites.  
“Thanks, but I think I already bothered him enough today and it’s not even noon.” Bruce sat down on the other side of the table facing Selina.  
“What are you going to do about Jerome?” She put her finished plate aside to focus on the matter.  
“You said he was coming after me, right?” Bruce looked at Selina while she nodded. “Then I’m gonna go to him first.” He seemed determined, but that didn’t stop Selina from speaking her mind.  
“Damn it, Bruce!” She had never stood up so fast. “The only reason why I came here was to warn you to be careful and avoid him, not to go to him.” This is exactly why she decided not to tell him the whole conversation she heard, but apparently it was for nothing. Bruce also stood and walked around the table so he was face to face to Selina.  
“Did you really thought I was going to run away once you told me he was planning to come after me?” He asked her calmly staring in her eyes. Selina looked down at the table near them avoiding Bruce.  
“It’s what I hoped you would do.” It truly was.  
Bruce ran both his hands up her arms, once Selina started to turn to him again, he hugged her, one hand in the middle of her back and the other holding gently her neck. None of them needed to give another step for the hug to work, they were already close enough. Selina could feel Bruce’s hug all over her, she couldn’t figure it out why he was doing that, but she wasn’t going to complain. She missed this kind of contact with him. She rested her head slowly on his shoulder while putting her arms around his waist.  
“It’s going to be ok, it always is.” She hear Bruce say quietly in her hair. Selina pulled away her head just enough to look Bruce in the eye again.  
“Last time was only okay because I saved your sorry ass.” Selina would definitely regret her next words. “If you’re going, I’m going with you again.” Bruce sighed.  
“There is no point in arguing, right?”  
“Nope.” Bruce knowing she wasn’t going to change her mind accepted her answer. He would have to remind her on their way not to shoot anyone, but other than that he actually appreciated the help and her coming over, he was just not going to tell her that. Ever.  
“I still have to look into some people Gordon asked me to before dealing with Jerome. I’ll let you know once I’m finished.” Selina nodded and pulled away to let Bruce go, but before they were completely separated, Bruce made one last move and kissed the top of Selina’s head. It was just a instinct he had. She smiled at him once he was finished and looked at her again. He smiled back and left through the kitchen door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who gave kudos and commented on the previous chapter! Here is the next one and, again, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Also, this chapter is mostly just violence, but not that explicit, if that's not your thing, feel free to skip it.

After Bruce left and Selina put the dishes on the dishwasher, she heard Alfred walking to his part of the mansion one last time, and assume he was going to rest since Bruce was not there anymore. She suddenly felt very envy after imagining Alfred sleeping in his own bed after waking up so early herself. At first, Selina’s idea was to stay in the study room until Bruce called, but after a couple of minutes sitting in the leather couch and realizing she was almost lying down, she got up and climbed the stairs to her old room. Well, the guest room she used to sleep in when Bruce and her were still close.  
When opening the door she noticed everything was still exactly as it was before. The place had so many rooms, maybe no one had even slept here since she did the last time. She opened the closet and her old clothes Bruce had insisted she bought with his money were still there. She considered putting some pajamas, but decided against it. She was only going to take a nap, and if he called while she was sleeping, she would be ready to go in a few seconds. Selina adjusted the pillows and layed herself onto the bed the way she was, not even bothering to take the shoes off, just making sure the soles were not touching the sheets to save Alfred the trouble later. 

Bruce was at his office in Wayne Enterprises. If he was going to look around, the best he could do was search in plain sight. Some people would probably comment on him being there, it had been weeks since the last time he was around, but it was worth the risk, no would would suspect a search on employee information coming from inside the building as they would if it came from the outside. Some of the directors Bruce was sure were from the Court of Owls, he could just pretend not to know anything and tell whoever ask that it was one of them poking around.   
After using some administrative passwords he stole and knowing exactly where to look he found what he was looking for. As he suspected, several of the names Gordon gave him were not on the company’s paycheck, they were probably put there in the last week by someone helping Jerome and the others from the outside. He had no idea who, but he didn't have time wonder. He printed a list of Arkham employees marking the names in Gordon’s list that were still alive and left as quickly as he came.  
On his way to the GCPD he remembered to call Selina to let her known he was done and would meet her soon. But she didn’t pick up her phone. Maybe she was eating again, or enjoying a hot shower or just sleeping and would wake up soon. It had been a long time since Selina visited the Manor and stayed more than half an hour, she was probably just enjoying its perks without Bruce interfering. He texted her he was going to meet Gordon and pick her up next. 

Gordon was walking around talking to several cops when he spotted Bruce at the entry steps of the GCPD. He nodded at Bruce indicating his office. Bruce made his way inside and a couple of minutes later was joined by the detective.   
“So, did you managed to take a look at what I asked you?” Jim was walking to his chair after locking the door.   
“Yes, I did.” Bruce put the envelope he was holding on the desk. “Most of the names you gave me are not even registraded as employees in any branch of Wayne Enterprises. I circled the ones that were registered either currently or in the past that match the ones still alive on your list.” Bruce’s phone started ringing, it was Selina.  
“Thanks, I owe you one.” Jim was already checking how many names he would have to go after.   
“No problem.” Bruce smiled at the detective and picked up the phone turning to face the door as Gordon walked around the table to unlock it for him. “Selina, did you get my message? I’m on my way to pick you up.” Gordon unlocked the door nodding at Bruce one last time, but Bruce never crossed the door because he stopped a couple of steps before reaching it as soon as he heard the voice on the other side of the line.  
“Unfortunately Selina is busy right now, so she didn’t get you message, but I’m sure you’re true to your word and will come for her, uh?”  
“I swear to god, if you did anything to her I’ll skin you alive.” Bruce hissed at the phone. Gordon noticed and immediately closed the door again, standing besides Bruce.   
“Whoa whoa whoa there, let’s not get ahead of ourselves yet, we’ll have plenty of time for that kind of fun later.” Gordon was looking at Bruce as if asking what was happening over the phone. Bruce would fill him in after, he didn’t have time to concentrate on two things at once.  
“What do you want?” Bruce wasn’t going to let Jerome divert him.  
“But we didn’t catch up yet.”   
“What do you want?” Bruce asked in the same tone as before, but the last word came out a bit stronger. Jerome sighed disappointed on the other side of the line.  
“Well, isn’t it obvious? You, of course! I’ve been planing so many games for us Bruce, this is just the beginning of the first one. Now, I imagine you are in a hurry, so I’m gonna be objective. Remember when we had that fight you punched my face off?” Jerome laughed while remembering that day. “There is a new park in town with the exact same attraction. We’ll be waiting for you there.” Jerome hung up before Bruce could even breathe again. He knew Jerome was talking about the mirror maze, he hated remembering that place, but he hated even more the fact the Jerome had got to him, of worse yet, to Selina, before he did. All of this had started days ago, it was time to put an end to this madness.   
“What happened?” Gordon asked, putting the file Bruce gave him inside the first drawer of his desk and locking it, knowing the boy was going somewhere right now and he intended to follow.   
“Jerome got Selina, he’s at that new park in town.” Bruce walked to the door.  
“And you are just going to go there?”  
“He wants me. She has nothing to do with this, is just a way to get me there and I don’t really want to find out what happens if I don’t show up.”  
“Then I’m going with you.” Gordon walked past Bruce into the hall.  
“But I’m meeting him alone first.” Bruce said, not asking, but warning. Gordon had no choice but to comply. 

Arriving at the park Bruce noticed there were too many people around, too many kids and parents. He made a mental note to avoid any kind of conflict involving guns or anything related. As agreed with Gordon on the car, Bruce was going to the mirror maze and the detective was to stay around, but not come near Bruce. Jerome wasn’t stupid, they knew he would notice Jim was with Bruce, they only wanted to make sure at least one of them was ready to call for backup if needed.   
The entryway of the attraction had a closed sign, but he could see a dim light coming from under the black curtains in the front. There were park securities walking around, so Bruce made his way to the back door, the one with the exit sign and walked in.   
The first room, that was supposed to be the last, was empty, Bruce saw nothing but infinite reflections of himself. He heard a scream coming from somewhere behind him. It was a man’s scream, it was probably a trap, but he looked for the passage anyway. The previous room was in the shape of a small square, the next one Bruce was not sure, but it had at least nine mirrors he could count. In one of the corners between two reflections of himself, was a man dressed as a park employee, probably the person in charge before. He had his hands tied behind his back and a bloody cloth over his mouth.   
Bruce kneeled in front of him and pulled the cloth down slowly. The blood was the man’s blood. He had two scars on the corner of his mouth just like Jerome’s and couldn’t speak because of the pain.  
“Where is he?” Bruce asked putting the cloth back up to cover the injury. The man pointed with his head to his front, Bruce wasn’t sure which mirror, but he caught the direction, got up and went ahead. “I’ll bring help.”  
After passing between two mirrors Bruce was in a corridor, this time the floor and ceiling were also reflective, but everything was a bit darker than before, so Bruce immediately saw the bright light coming from each side of the mirror at the end of the hallway. Bruce walked past the final mirror into a big almost oval room by the look of the floor. Selina was in a chair in the center with her head down.  
“Selina!” Bruce rushed in her direction. Getting down in front of her, he brought her head up to look at her. “Selina, it’s me”. She was half conscious, but still responding to his touch, that was enough to make him relax and let go of the air he was holding.   
“My head is exploding.” She said slowly as she moved her head away from Bruce’s hands. Bruce untangled them from her hair and noticed the dry blood on his fingers. He got up a bit to look at it, it was a small cut combined with a bump. The injured didn’t seem that bad, Selina had been through much worse, but he was sure she was beating herself up and feeling even worse for getting caught. Bruce wanted to go find Jerome, but at the same time he knew he should stay with her.   
“Are you ok? Do you have any other injuries?” Selina moved her head negatively. “Where is he?” She looked up at him, more conscious than before, as if his presence made her awake. “I don’t know.” She sounds defenseless and Bruce didn’t have time to ask her anything else because as soon as he heard the familiar laughter and looked up, Jerome was there.   
“Well, well, well, that was fast. Who would imagine a damsel in distress was what it took to get to billionaire Bruce Wayne wherever you wanted him.” Bruce could hear Selina growling beside him. “And must I say, she did gave me a bit of trouble. See this?” Jerome pointed at a big scratch at his cheek that still looked like it was bleeding. Then after a second pointed at Selina who had her back to him. “Her.” He whispered as if telling Bruce a secret.   
“Let her go, Jerome. You said you wanted me, I’m here, she has nothing to do with this.”  
“Oh, I know, I know, but it’s so fun to see you so helpless for once.”   
“Just ignore him, Bruce. I’m fine.” Selina said angrily from the chair.   
“What do you want from me?” Bruce asked honestly.  
“You see, I have some friends outside getting ready for a party and I also have a show number to present, I was hoping you would join me. For olds time’s sake, you know?”  
“Ok.” Bruce took a step forward.  
“Bruce!” Selina shouted trying too hard to move and stop him, making the chair turn and fall to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground there was a heavy thud with her body collapsing and she let out a painful groan.  
“Selina, it’s ok.” Bruce had turned back to her and was holding her while untying her hands and feet from the chair, not caring if that was not Jerome’s plan. “I’ll go with you, but you leave her alone, you and your friends.” Bruce wasn’t sure what word to use. “She’s hurt, she’s not gonna do anything.” Jerome took a few steps towards the two of them, Bruce was ready to get up and fight him if needed. Selina decided to just stay on the floor, curled up, touching her wrists to relieve some of the pain of being tied up. Bruce had a hand on her side as if to say to her he was there, he wanted to just carry her out of there, but he knew he couldn’t, Jerome would not let him go.  
The lunatic was still close to them, too close, looking at Selina who still hadn’t got up. He made motion he was going to walk in Bruce’s direction, but in the last second he turned quickly to the side, gave another step and kicked Selina in the back once. Selina screamed, both in pain and in surprise and Bruce was already going for Jerome. But he had seen the teen’s reaction coming and had runned back, took out a gun of god knows where and was pointing it at Selina. Bruce stopped just as quickly as he got up, he could still hear selina panthing beside him. “You wouldn’t. I would never help you if you did.”  
Jerome turned the safety off and continued pointing at the girl. “Of course I wouldn’t kill her. But I can still shoot her.” Bruce stood still thinking over his options. Jerome was insane, of course he could shoot Selina, but would he? Before he could come to a coherent decision, there was a gunshot. He instinctively looked at Selina who curled herself even more because of the bullet noise that went in her direction. It had not hit her, but one of the mirrors she was close too. The mirror was entirely broken and the glass had spreaded everywhere, landing several pieces atop of Selina that, Bruce could see now, was protecting her face. Jerome made motion to shoot again, before any of them could react, another gunshot in another mirror.  
“STOP!” Screamed Bruce positioning himself once again between Jerome and Selina. Jerome couldn’t stop laughing and was aiming the gun again. “Stop.” He said again looking at Jerome this time and raising his hands surrendering. “Please stop.” Bruce didn’t have to give Jerome permission to anything this time. Without asking he turned Bruce around and took one of the ropes that he used on Selina at the same time as he put the gun back in his pocket. Bruce could try to take the gun if he wanted, but the idea didn’t cross his mind. While Jerome tied Bruce’s wrists together, Selina realized the shooting was over and turned around on the floor spreading the glass even more.  
“Bruce, don’t do it.” She said while trying to get up and putting all her weight in her arms and legs, still cringing from the kick in her back.  
“Selina, please. I’ll be fine.”  
“But Bruce he’s insane!” She didn’t bother that Jerome was there.   
“Selina!” Bruce screamed warning her to stop. If she kept talking Jerome might change his plans and take her too. She got the clue and immediately gave up convincing him. When she looked at Bruce again Jerome pulled him back to one of the room’s exit between two mirrors. Bruce nodded at Selina one last time to reassure her that he would be fine.   
“Don’t try anything stupid, Selina!” Jerome said her name one last time with humor only he could find in a situation like this. Selina’s did not have the strength to get up, so half a second before losing the vision of Bruce she collapsed back on the floor.

Jerome took Bruce through another way, different than the one he came in, but that still let to another back door Bruce had not noticed at first. Jerome didn’t bother covering Bruce’s face, they both knew the place where they were going. Besides, someone with a bag over their head would probably drawn more attention. Jerome led them both to a small tent connected to the back of the circus stage, from there they were not able to see the public coming in and vice-versa. Inside, he tied Bruce on a spinning wheel and checked to see if the teen had anything hidden in his sleeves to cut the ropes, after finding nothing Jerome relaxed again. At this moment he noticed the chanting of people from the other side of the curtains. “Gotta go introduce myself, but don’t worry, I’ll be back to get you before our act starts.” Jerome informed giggling and, at this point, Bruce was really tired of the good humor. “My friend here is gonna keep you company.” He pointed to a huge man dressed in Arkham uniforme Bruce had never seen before and left enthusiastically to greet the public. 

Bruce had left a couple of minutes already. Selina was in pain, too much pain to even think straight, but she needed to go help him just like he had come for her. Of course it was stupid the way she was caught, she would never put her guard down like she did if she was in her own place.  
A few hours earlier Selina was sleeping, still in the same position on her bed at the manor when she heard a soft door click. She was so tired that when she awoke she wasn’t sure if it had been three minutes or three hours. There was no one in the room, but she was sure that it was a noise that woke her up. She blinked again to see clearly and looked around the room, empty again.   
“Bruce?” She called unsure she would have an answer. She decided there was no one with her and her brain was pranking her. She sat on the bed and checked her phone, she had been sleeping for the last half an hour. Even if Bruce was fast, it would probably take him at least twenty more minutes until he met gordon and was ready to meet her, Gotham was huge. Suddenly, another noise behind her. The room was large, behind her there was the door that let to the hallway and the closet, it sound muffled, as if it came from behind one of them.   
“Bruce?” Silence again. “Come one, it’s not funny, Bruce.” She was speaking, but in all honesty, she didn’t thought it was Bruce there with her. She got up slowly as quietly as she could and walked towards the closet door. She was a few steps away when she heard the noise again. This time she stopped. Put her hand over the whip on her waist and waited, but before she could realize what was going on, she felt someone behind her and a hand pressed against her mouth with a wet cloth. The smell was terribly strong, but she managed to hit whoever it was before its effect kicked in. She felt on the floor and gasped for air. Once she could breathe again she looked up and saw Jerome for just a second, before he hit her in the head with one of the room decorations. She passed out immediately.   
Now, her whole body was tired and hurting, she was on the floor and couldn’t believe what was happening. She felt a throbbing in her head where Jerome had hit her, she brought her one of her hands up to touch it and noticed it was open. Her back ache from the kick and from sitting in such uncomfortable chair for so long. Her wrists and ankles were also terrible, they were red from the friction with the ropes, she didn’t want to get up, she only wanted to stay there for as long as she could. After five seconds Selina took a deep breath and got up, in order to do so she used her hands and forearms to push herself up, they were all cut because of the shattered glass, but most of it was from moving before while trying to stop Bruce from going with Jerome. She pulled a couple of big chunks of glass from her hand, it only made it bleed more, but not enough to cause any severe damage, so she just ignored the stabbing pain, all the wounds and smaller pieces of glass could be dealt with later.   
She decided not to go through the way Jerome went in case it lead to an exit they were still there or could see her and opted for the way Bruce came. After balancing herself from mirror to mirror, she came into a room much smaller than the one she was kept in, there was a man passed out in one of the corners. She stumbled closer and felt his pulse, he was still alive, his entire face was covered in blood, that was probably what made him lose conscience. There was nothing Selina could do, so she just moved forward.  
After looking between a couple of mirrors, she found the way into another room and then a small narrow corridor to a wooden door. She opened putting her weight onto it and fell forward on the steps outside. It was dark already, she had spent too much time inside the maze. Selina managed to steady herself with her hands avoiding falling face first. She got up, still clenching her body and looked around, the back of the attraction faced a wide empty field. She heard footsteps coming from the side of the construction and got ready to fight. But she didn’t have to because the person whose footsteps belonged were Jim Gordon. Selina suddenly felt her self trembleling in need of support with a rush she didn’t feel before. Gordon steadied her up just before she got dizzy and lost strength in her body. Selina thought she told him about the other guy still inside, but her eyes drifted away before hearing Gordon’s answer. 

Bruce was still tied to the spinning wheel, he could hear the crowd cheering behind the main curtains, getting louder and louder at each thing Jerome said. Apparently Jerome was looking and acting like a normal circus presenter, but Bruce was sure that was just to make whatever he was planning even more dramatic. Bruce saw with the corner of his eye a masked man come in and walk straight into the direction of the Arkham fugitive that Jerome left watching him. They talked quietly for a moment and then the masked man left again and the other one pulled some of the curtains to find Jerome in the main stage. Bruce couldn’t see Jerome from where he was, but he saw the man with him make a positive sign and close the curtains again.   
He could hear a few muffled words from what Jerome was speaking now, he was talking louder and more excitedly. “A extraordinary night you won’t forget” and “Get your minds blown away” were a few of the things he picked up from the terrible microphone sound quality. Bruce could feel he was out of time and was starting to panic when he saw a small movement from the entrance of the tent. The thought of someone else coming in was soon lifted and he saw Gordon hidden on the outside looking at him. Jim brought his finger to his mouth as if to tell Bruce to be silent, Bruce nodded slowly and motioned with his head to the big guy sitting again across from him in the other side of the room. Gordon moved a bit more and peaked in the direction Bruce was telling him to. Gordon saw the man, than left. A few seconds later he heard a quiet noise on the outside, but was enough to make the guard get up to check it. On the outside, Bruce saw Gordon get him by the neck, after pressing the guy for a few seconds he passed away and the detective hid him somewhere Bruce could not see. He was probably dead. Gordon moved quietly in Bruce’s direction always pointing the gun at the circus in case Jerome appeared.   
“Are you okay?” Gordon asked dropping ond of his hands from the gun and grabbing a pocket knife from his pocket.   
“Yeah, I’m good. Jerome is gonna come get me at any minute.”   
“Let’s get you out of here before he does then.” Jim started cutting the ropes that were holding Bruce, first the ones in his wrists, than the ones in his ankles.  
“Selina is in the mirror maze with some other guy, they are both hurt.” Bruce said already steading himself on the floor.   
“I know, we found them. I already called backup, we gonna get you out and then the other people inside the circus.” Jim peeked at the curtains to Jerome, he had his back to them and was still talking to the public. At the same time a few other cops including Bullock arrived quietly from the exit of the tent. “Go Bruce, we got it from here.”   
“Are you sure? I can stay and distract him while you get everyone else out.”  
“No, Bruce. You’re a civilian too, we can not use you as bait.” Bruce was going to argue again how he could help, but Bullock got close to Jim and whispered something is his ear, hiding from everyone, even Bruce whatever it is they were talking. “Thanks, Bullock.” Was the only thing Jim said and that Bruce could hear.  
“Yeah, not a problem.” Bullock said and only them greeted Bruce, but he didn’t stay and left to talk to the other cops.  
“You should go Bruce, there will be people outside waiting to get you home.” Gordon said quietly still trying not to make noises Jerome could hear.   
“Even if I’m a civilian and he’s not my problem, which he is, I can still help.” Gordon didn’t reply, he looked around as if half ignoring Bruce, half thinking about what to answer to him.   
“What did he said to you?” Bruce asked referring to Bullock, assuming it had something to do with why Gordon was acting the way he was.   
“Selina was sent to the hospital.” Gordon answered point blank and after a second Bruce remembered the state Selina was in. Yes, she was hurt, but he’d seen her been kicked and beaten before, he hadn’t assume it was that bad.  
“You said she was fine!” Bruce raised his voice but still kept it lower than usual.   
“I said I’ve found her. I didn’t said she was fine.” As soon as Gordon finished his sentence the crowd cheered and clapped, it was time for Jerome’s act and they knew he was coming to get Bruce. “Go.” Gordon insisted one last time. Bruce didn’t argue this time, he wanted to help, however, if Selina was injured enough to agree to go to a hospital he should probably be with her. On the outside as Jim said there were a few cops ready to take him out of there.   
“Come one, Wayne, we gonna get you out first.” Bruce recognize Detective Harper as the one talking to him.  
“What hospital was Selina Kyle taken?” He asked trying not to sound too eager or rude.   
“The girl with Gordon?”   
“Yeah.” Bruce assumed it was her, he hadn’t mention any other girl.  
“She was sent to Gotham General. We can take you there if you want, but we gotta go now, it’s not safe here.”  
“I’d appreciate it. Thank you, detective.” Bruce said sincerely. Then, as they started walking in one of the car’s direction, screams came from inside the circus, this time not joyful ones, but of fear, along with two or three explosions. As if it was part of the show, other explosions followed outside in the park, not big, just small ones concentrated near bind and lamps where the bombs were hidden. One of the bins was near Bruce and knocked him over. He felt with his side to the ground while being hit in his chest and abdomen with some metal pieces from the bin. The pieces were big and not that sharp, he would have bruises for sure, but not much more than that.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Harper had also fell down and asked him while getting up at his, she was farther from the bomb than Bruce. When she was already up, she helped Bruce get up too.   
“Come, this way, let’s get out of here.” She lead Bruce the rest of the way to her car. Before they got in Bruce saw people running out of the circus and around the park. If Jerome wanted to cause chaos he had definitely succeeded.


End file.
